ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Jones
| birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | occupation = Musician, songwriter | genre = Pop punk, power pop, alternative rock, punk rock, Post-grunge | label = Universal Music Canada | years_active = 2020-present | notable_instruments = Gibson SG Junior Gibson Les Paul Junior }} Anthony Jeffrey Jones (born January 23, 2007) is a Canadian rock musician. Early life He was born in Vancouver, British Columbia to Steven Jones and Katherine Rosenburg. His father is Catholic of English, German, Irish and Scottish descent and His mother is Jewish (of Austrian Jewish, Hungarian Jewish, Polish Jewish and Russian Jewish descent). He has an older brother, Thomas Jones who is a musician of Skull Rock (band) Career Artistly Musical style Themes in Jones' music include messages of self-empowerment from a male or an adolescent view. Jones believes his "song about being yourself no matter what and going after your dreams even if your dreams are crazy and even if people tell you they're never going to come true." Infulences Jones's earlier influences came from country music acts such as Garth Brooks, the Dixie Chicks and Shania Twain; and alternative singer-songwriters such as Alanis Morissette, Lisa Loeb, Natalie Imbruglia and Janis Joplin. By the time he left school to focus on his music career, Jones was musically more influenced by pop punk and punk rock acts such as blink-182, Sum 41, Green Day, the Ramones, the Distillers and Hole. He also enjoyed metal bands such as Marilyn Manson, System of a Down, Incubus and the Used; as well as alternative bands such as Nirvana, No Doubt, Avril Lavigne, Goo Goo Dolls, Radiohead, Coldplay, Oasis, Third Eye Blind and Matchbox Twenty. Because of these influences, musical genres, and Jones's personal style, the media often defined him as punk, something he denied being. Jones's close friend and guitarist, Evan Bouvier, said, "It's a very touchy subject to a lot of people, but the point is that Anthony isn't punk, but he never really pretended to claim to come from that scene. She had pop punk music and the media ended up doing the rest". Jones also commented on the matter: "I have been labeled like I'm this angry boy, a rebel ... punk, and I am so not any of them." Although he stated to have punk influences on his music: "I like to listen a lot to punk rock music, you can notice a certain influence of punk in my music. I like an aggressive music, but pretty enough pop-rock, which is what I really do." Discography Personal life Backing band *Evan Bouvier - lead guitar, backing vocals (2020-present) *Jason Lavigne - bass, backing vocals (2020-present) *Randall Ramirez - drums, percussion (2020-present) References External links Category:Non-Fanon Category:Real life Category:Canadian people of Austrian-Jewish descent Category:Canadian people of English descent Category:Canadian people of German descent Category:Canadian people of Hungarian-Jewish descent Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Canadian people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:Canadian people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:Canadian Roman Catholics Category:Christians of Jewish descent Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Guitarists Category:2007 births Category:Musicians from Vancouver Category:Canadian punk rock singers Category:Canadian punk rock guitarists Category:Canadian alternative rock musicians Category:Jewish Canadian musicians Category:Pop rock singers Category:Post-grunge musicians Category:Universal Music Group artists Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Disney Music Canada artists